Comfort from the Professor
by The Creatorz
Summary: Harry is having repetitive nightmares of Lord Voldemort. There is only one person who he feels most comfortable turning to. His Dark Arts professor.
1. Chapter 1

Harry knocked on the teacher of the Dark Art's bedroom door, sniffling as his arms were wrapped tightly around his skinny body. It was freezing in Snape's territory, which was a spiral tower. He heard firm, quick footsteps strut over to the door. It swung open and there stood the one and only Severus Snape who was glaring down at Potter with disgust. He was in his usual black attire with the long cloak behind him.

"Potter." He spat. "What are you doing at my door in the middle of the night? Do you have any idea-"

"I need to talk to you." The 16-year-old boy quickly interrupted with a shaky voice. "I-It's about my dreams. He's back. V-Voldemort is back."

Snaps knew he couldn't refuse whenever he had these dreams of the Dark Lord. Training Harry to resist didn't work out the way Snape planned.

"Detention tomorrow at 3 PM sharp." Snape replied coldly as he stepped aside to let the Potter boy in. Harry walked in to the dark room slowly. Ironically, it wasn't that cold. In fact, it was quite warm. Harry heard the crackling of a fire coming from the bedroom which was through a wide curved archway. The room he had just stepped into was a small living room. There was a black cushioned couch that faced a decorative stone fire place. The moonlit window by the fireplace made it easier to see the whole set up.

"Sit." Snape demanded. Harry sat on the couch that faced the fire place. There were two other couches nearby, so it created an opened U shape almost. Snape sat on Harry's left, crossing his arms over his chest. Harry was hesitant to speak. He knew speaking to the professor this late at night would cost him, but this was important.

"Spit it out, Potter, I don't have all night." Snape said impatiently in that ominous snake-like voice that urged him to do just that.

"Right. Voldemort and I were standing in the Forbidden forest. All the Death Eaters were there watching me. Voldemort took out his wand and the last thing I remember seeing is a bright green light coming straight at me."

Harry fell silent.

"And then?"

"And then I woke up."

"You're telling me that you woke me up just to tell me of your stupid dream?"

"No, I-"

"A week of detention, Mr. Potter."

"Professor, please."

"Get out."

"Professor-"

"I said Get. Out."

Harry got up and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. So much for that.


	2. Chapter 2

So much seeking comfort from Snape. Harry expected nothing more than from someone who grew up heartless. He hurried down those spiral stairs, heavily rejected and deeply upset.

Severus Snape. The one person who could have helped him rejected him completely. Harry didn't blame him. Anytime Snape merely looked at Harry he always saw his father, James Potter.

But Harry wasn't anything like his deceased father. He didn't get a laugh off of making other's suffer. If anything, he wanted to help them. Why couldn't Snape see that? Was all this hatred for this one boy really because of his past with a man who stole his one and only true love? Or was there more to it?

_  
The next night, Harry could barely breathe after he woke up. His lungs burned, feeling like sandpaper anytime he tried to swallow. He pulled his knees close to his chest and cried. It was so scary. These dreams would slowly be tearing him apart if he didn't get this fixed.

_  
Snape woke up to the sound of constant knocking on his bedroom door. He groaned and got up, merely putting on a black bathrobe this time.

His black hair was messy and practically all over the place. After Harry saw him, his eyes slightly widened.

"Again?" Snape asked in an annoyed monotone.

"You can give me all the detentions you want, professor, but you're the only one who knows how to handle the Dark Lord."

Snape closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. He was exhausted, having his own personal sleep problems as well.

"Do you want to talk this time?"

"I-I would rather just sleep in your room..." Harry blushed.

Snape rolled his eyes and slammed the door on Potter. How ridiculous. He wasn't Harry's father. Stupid boy, stupid boy, stupid boy.

...Well, that meeting went well. Harry sighed and walked down the staircase again.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the forth night and Harry stood outside at his Professor's door, overly tired and on the verge of passing out. He had been standing there for three hours, trying to build up the courage to confront him. Why bother if he's just gonna get rejected? Eventually, Harry had enough and decided to fall asleep on the stairs.

The next morning the door swung open and Snape was about to walk down the staircase when his coal eyes caught sight of Potter yet again in his territory. This time, only fast asleep. He rolled his eyes and scooped the boy into his arms carefully, then took him into his bedroom. Snape wouldn't dare be caught showing kindness to the Potter boy. Although, people would wonder where he is. He knew he couldn't let Potter overstay his welcome. He would have to released the Potter back on to the grounds and let him join up with his own...species...

Harry's head gently rested upon a black, fluffy, down pillow as his eyes remained closed. He didn't make a sound other than the repetitive, calm breathing he produced. Snape put the green and black covers over him before leaving to teach his classes.

Harry woke up the moment after he heard the door close and became a bit nervous when he realized he was sleeping in Snape's bed. He got up groggily and decided to look around at what Snape hid from others. He searched the book case, pulling every book towards him to see if there was a hidden room behind. And to his belief, there was. The book case slid aside to reveal a dark room. Harry stepped inside it and took out his wand.

In the room he saw a picture of his mother that was propped up on a table with candles surrounding it.

"What the hell?" Harry whispered. He moved his wand to the left to see more pictures of them together when they were much younger through the years, ranging from 8-17. There were more pictures of them together when they were younger, but fewer as they aged. Harry wondered what happened between the two of them.

But before he could get into Snape's business, he decided for the best that he should go lay down again. After he stepped out, the book shelf slid back into place. Harry got under the covers, deep in thought over what he had just seen.


End file.
